I love you forever
by Shadeslayer95
Summary: My first story so far. Featuring our favourite couple Sato and Lila! Sato comes back from Sinnoh and needs to think about his future. Will he finally confess his feelings to Lila? This will be a happy ending story, so don't expect any big drama. Rated M for lemon in later chapters. Abilityshipping, Sato/Lila, Pikachu/Espeon
1. The End of a Journey

**Hey guys! This is my first FanFic so please have mercy with me :)****  
****We've got a little Abilityshipping here, cause its my favourite pairing. I must give special thanks to **_Ability King KK _**because his stories about Sato and Lila are one of the reasons I started this story.**

******Japanese Names:  
**

******Satoshi = Ash  
Lila = Anabel  
Hanako = Delia (Ash's mother)  
Hikari = Dawn  
Haruka = May  
Dr. Okido = Professor Oak  
Enishida = Scott  
Takuto = Tobias  
**

**Oh! Almost forgot the Disclaimer: **

**I do not own Pokémon or the characters in this story because if I do, Sato and Lila were already a pair in the anime.**

**-:-**

**Chapter 1: The End of a Journey**

It was a warm day at the end of summer when Satoshi came back from his travels in Sinnoh. The young boy was walking down Route 1 to his home, Pallet Town. But instead of being happy for finally being back at home he was lost in his thoughts.

' _It's almost a year since the last time I saw her. Damn me and my stupidity for being so dense and not recognizing what she was feeling. Aaaarrrrrgh… Damn it!'_

Pikachu, sitting on his trainers shoulder looked at him, narrowing its eyes. "_Pika-Pi?"_

"Yeah buddy, I'm thinking of Lila again. I hope everything is fine with her. The last time I saw her was when I got my Abilitysymbol."

"_Chu?"_

"No, don't worry Pikachu. I'm fine." Sato said with a smile on his face. But his lifetime friend could see clearly that his smile never reached his eyes.

-:-

**_At the same time near Tojoh Falls_**

_'I wonder if he already forgot me'_

A girl with short lilac hair and matching eyes was sitting at the window in her bedroom, her head resting against the cool glass and in her hand she was holding a small letter and a picture of a young boy. The boy had raven-black hair and was wearing a red and white cap. The girl was holding on the picture for dear life, while she was quietly sobbing against the window.

_"Espe?" _a cat-like Pokémon sitting at her side asks her.

"Its okay Espeon. I'm fine. He probably has found himself a nice girl back at Sinnoh and doesn't even remember me."

_"Espe, Esp" _the Pokemon responded.

-:-

_**Back on Route 1**_

At the next morning, Sato was relieved to see the first houses of Pallet Town in the distance.

_'I'm home.'_

Half an hour later he was already knocking on the door of his house. The door was opened by a middle-aged woman with light brown hair and brown eyes. "Sato-kun! You're home! Why didn't you write a letter? Come on in! I make you a little breakfast."

"Thanks Kaasan, I'm starving."

_"Pika-Pikachu!"_

"Of course you're getting a big bottle of ketchup Pikachu" Hanako sayed smiling, coming back into the dinning room with a plate full of sandwiches for Sato. "Kaasan! That's enough to feed a freaking army!" Sato said as he looked at plate, which was stuffed with at least two dozens sandwiches.

"You are to skinny sweetie. You don't eat enough on your travels. Anyway, how was travelling around Sinnoh like?"

"It was wonderful. I've seen so much new Pokémon and places! There was also this girl, Hikari. We met her on our first day in Sinnoh."

"Oh! Don't say you've got a girlfriend over there?"

"Nah. She is more like a sister to me. Actually she reminds me a lot of Haruka. She wants to become a Master Coordinator too."

While telling her all these things he was smiling, but Hanako didn't miss the sad look in his eyes. _'I wonder what he's thinking about'_ she thought. _'Well, if he doesn't want to speak about it I wont bother him. For now.' _

After finishing with breakfast (and eating ALL sandwiches) Sato walked around Pallet Town, meeting some old friends or visiting places he liked in his childhood. But no matter how much he tried to be happy for being home again, he only could think of one person:

_'Lila'_

**-:-**

**Sniff... Oh how cruel of me to let this chapter end here!****  
****But don't worry. Chapter 2 will be up in no time! Like **_Ability King KK_** I will try to use the Japanese names for all characters, because in my opinion they sound way better than the english ones.**

**Please write a lot reviews so I can make this story even better!**

**So long my friends!**

**Next: A new adventure**


	2. A new Adventure

**Konnichiwa, my friends! Here I am, already back with the second chapter. Hope you'll like it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon, or else this would actually be in the anime. **

**-:-**

**Chapter 2: A new adventure**

The sun was setting down over Pallet Town and everyone was going inside, because despite that it was late summer it was already chilly outside when the sun vanishes. Only one boy was still outside, sitting on the rooftop of his house with his Pikachu on his lap. The boy was lost in thoughts.

_'What should I do next?' I don't feel like travelling around anymore but I don't want to give up on my life as a trainer as well. Damn. This is frustrating!'_

Noticing the frustration of his trainer and friend, Pikachu decides to ask Sato whats the matter with him.

_(Entering Pokémon Language)_

_"What's wrong with you Sato? You're looking so sad since we're back in Kanto."  
_

_"I don't know Pikachu. I don't feel like I want travelling around anymore, but I don't know what to do next! Damned!" _Sato hit the roof with his fist._  
_

_"What's about the offer Enishida made to you?"  
_

_"Enishida? Wait... You mean the guy who leads the Battle Fron..." _Sato stopped mid sentence when he remembered what offer Enishida made him almost a year ago._  
_

_'I could become a Frontier Brain! I don't have to give up my life as a trainer but I also don't need to travel around anymore! And...And...' _Sato was now grinning over both cheeks as he realised what becoming a Frontier Brain would mean too:

_'And I'm able to see Lila again!'_

_"Thank you Pikachu! I own you a big bottle of ketchup my old friend!"_

_"I keep that in mind." _answered the little mouse Pokémon smiling.

_(Leaving Pokémon Language)_

Sato, now with a new goal in mind, was now sliding down the roof and running into the house and into his room. As he lays down in his bed and starts to drift off in the world of dreams he couldn't help but smiling happily.

_'Don't worry Lila. I'm coming back soon'_

-:-

_**At the same time near Tojoh Falls**  
_

A girl with lilac hair was sitting in her bed, breathing fast.

_'Am I going crazy? There was Sato-kun's voice again...'_

_"Espeon?" _the cat Pokémon asked.

"Don't worry about me Espeon. I'm okay" the girl said, trying to force a smile.

_'Sato-kun, please, please come back to me. I can't wait any longer.'_

-:-

_**Back in Pallet Town**_

As the first sunshine braked through the clouds, Sato was already awake and making breakfast much to his mothers surprise.

"Sato-kun?" She asks sleepily. "You are making breakfast? So early in the morning? What's up with you?"

"Nothing is wrong, Kaasan! I'm just happy today." he said, turning around and smiling. This time, his mother could clearly see, it was a genuine smile and that he was truly happy.

"And whys that?" she asks.

"Because I know what to do next. After breakfast I will call Enishida, you know the boss from the Battle Frontiers who drives like a maniac, and ask him if his offer for me becoming a Frontier Brain still stands."

"Oh that's wonderful sweetie! I'm going up and pack your things for you!"

"Thanks Kaasan." replied Sato, while finishing his breakfast. After he had finished he was running down the road to Dr. Okido's lab. Said person was standing outside and feeding the Pokémon as Sato came running towards him.

"Dr. Okido! Good Morning!" he was shouting already from the distance.

"Sato! Good Morning too my friend. How are you?" the old man was asking as Sato came to a stop.

"I'm fine, thanks. Dr. Okido I need to use your phone. I have to call an old friend."

"Of course Sato. Go right ahead."

"Thanks Doc!"

As soon as Sato was inside and at the videophone he was dialing Enishidas number.

_'Come on, come on. Pick up already.' _Sato was impatiently thinking.

"Enishida here. Who am I speak... Satoshi? Is that you?"

"Yeah it's me Enishida. I'm back from Sinnoh and I want to ask you something."

"Go ahead boy."

"The offer you made a year ago, does it still stand?"

"You want to become a Frontier Brain Sato? Of course, the offer ist still standing. So you take it?"

"Yes, I want to become a Frontier Brain!"

"Wonderful! Okay, give me a second... Ah here it is! Okay can we meet at the Battle Frontier Headquarter in Saffron City in two weeks?"

"Two weeks? Yeah, that's fine with me. See you there Enishida!"

"Until then, Sato."

_'two weeks? Enough time to visit the person I want to see the most.' _

Back outside Dr. Okido was wondering why the young boy needed to use the phone so much.

"Doc! I'm back. Thanks again." Sato said coming back outside.

"Why did you need to use the phone, Sato?"

"I've called Enishida and now I'm becoming a Frontier Brain! I'm leaving tomorrow."

"Tomorrow? But you came back only yesterday!"

"Yeah, I know. But I want to visit someone before I'm meeting Enishida."

"Hm, well. If you're already leaving tomorrow, you should decide which Pokémon you're taking with you." the old man said.

"Yeah, let's go." Sato replied and started walking towards to Pokémon.

"Hey everyone. I need some of for my new travel." Sato greeted the Pokémon.

It was already evening when Sato finally had chosen five Pokémon to come with him. He had chosen: Infernape, Staraptor, Sceptile, Donphan and Buizel since Pikachu is already with him on every journey. He returned home where is mother was already waiting with the dinner.

"How did it go, Sato-kun?" his mother asked.

"Great! Enishida wants to meet me in two weeks in Saffron City but I'm already leaving tomorrow morning."

"Tomorrow? But you came back only yesterday!" Hanako said with shock.

"Yeah, I know. Dr. Okido said the same. I want to visit someone in Tojoh Falls before I go to Saffron City."

"Well, it's not that I can stop you. I'm packing your backpack so you can leave tomorrow after breakfast."

"Thanks Kaasan!" Sato said, hugging his mother. "I'm going to bed so I wont oversleep tomorrow!"

With that he was already running up the stairs and into his room. As he laid down in his bed, he thought:

_'Tomorrow. Tomorrow I will see you again Lila.' _

At the next morning, Sato was up before even the first sunshine could be seen. He grabbed his backpack and said his mother goodbye before called out his Staraptor.

"Ready for a flight my friend?" he asked the flying-type Pokémon.

_"Star!" _the Pokémon exclaimed.

"Then let's go! To Tojoh Falls my friend." Sato said, sitting down on Staraptors back.

-:-

_**In the forest near the Battle Tower** _

Lila was walking through the forest as a loud noise of falling trees could be heard.

_'What was that noise? I can feel that the Pokémon are in danger. What is happening there?' _she thought as she was running towards the clearing the noise came from.

_'What the...?' _the psychic trainer thought as she arrived at the clearing. In the middle of the clearing was a big robot who was catching the Pokémon.

_"Espeon! Use Psybeam!" _the girl said to his Pokémon to stop the robot. The attack hit the robot right at the head. Nothing happened. The robot turned around. A big red R could be seen on its front.

**-:-**

**Hehe. I'm really cruel to end this chapter with a cliffhanger. A big robot with a red R on its front? I'm sure we all know who that is ;)  
I hope that you will like this chapter and follow this story further. Please review!  
**

**Until next time my friends  
**

**Next: Reunion  
**


	3. Reunion

**Welcome back to Chapter 3 my friends!  
I think the title tells us very much about what will happen in this chapter ;)  
If you hadn't already figured it out, Sato has now the same ability as Lila and can talk mentally to his Pokémon. Anyway let's get over with the disclaimer and start with chapter 3!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon or else I would be sitting an a beach in Malibu while writing this ;)  
**

**-:-**

**Chapter 3: Reunion **

It was cold. Staraptor was flying so high that Sato could barely breathe but that didn't matter to him. It was about noon now and they were only half an hour away from Tojoh Falls. Sato was talking to Pikachu in his mind, which was safe in his backpack.

_"We're only half an hour away from Tojoh Falls, Pikachu."  
_

_"I can't wait. It would be nice to see Espeon again."  
_

Sato grinned at Pikachu's words.

_"It seems that you like Espeon very much, eh?"_

_"I-I don't know what you're talking about"_ Pikachu said stuttering.

_"Haha. Don't worry my friend I'm only kidd..." _Sato stopped mid sentence as he sensed something.

_"What's up? Do you feel something?"_

_"I can sense Pokémon in danger, but there is more... Give me a second."_ Sato said as he grabbed a pair of black gloves from his backpack. As soon as he putted them on he could see the aura of every living thing in his sight. He looked down and saw a big robot standing in the middle of a clearing. But the aura he could see in one of his hands gained his attention. He would recognize this aura everywhere.

_'I won't let this happen. I will protect her.' _he thought while telling Staraptor to fly down to the clearing.

"LILA!"

-:-

_**Same time, at the ground**_

_"Espeon! Use Psybeam again!"_

The attack bounded from the robot without causing any damage.

"Hahahaha! You're psychic attacks are useless against our robot! Its made to withstand all psychic attacks!"

"Who are you guys anyway?" Lila shouted while she was trapped by the hand of the robot.

"who we are? I think we can give you the answer to that!"

"Prepare for trouble..."

"...and make it double!"

"To protect the world from devastation!"

"To unite all people within our nation!"

"To denounce the evils of truth and love!"

"To extend our reach to the stars above!"

"Jessie!"

"James!"

"Team Rocket blast off at the speed of light!"

"Surrender now or prepare to fight!"

"That's right!"

"You guys again? Why can't you let the Pokémon here live in peace?" Lila asked while she was still trying to escape from the grip of the robot.

_"Espeon! Use Psychic!"_

Again the attack simply bounced off.

"Hahahahaha! You can use it as much as you want but it will not help you! Our robot is immune against psychic attacks!" Team Rocket was laughing at her.

Suddenly there was another voice:

"So your robot is immune against psychic attacks? And what about electricity?"

"What? What electricity?" the three villains asked surprised.

"Pikachu! Use Thunder! Sceptile! Use Razor Blade and cut this arm off!"

Sceptile jumped into the air and cut the arm off while Pikachu was launching a powerful thunder at the robot. It exploded immediately after it was hit.

"Looks like Team Rocket is getting blasted off again!"

Lila screamed as she was falling towards the ground only to be surprised as she was caught by a young boy before she could the ground.

"Are you okay?" the young boy asked.

"Yeah thanks, I'm... S-Sato-kun? Is that you?" the girl asked as she recognized the raven-black hair and the trademark cap on his head.

"Yes, Lila. I'm back from Sinnoh." Sato said smiling.

Then Lila noticed that she was still in his arms and blushed furiously.

"S-Sato-kun, could... could you put me down?" Lila said stuttering and blushed even more.

"Oh, of course. Sorry." he said while putting her down, now to with a blush on his face.

An awkward silence was between the until Pikachu, Sceptile and Staraptor came towards them, Staraptor carrying Espeon on his back.

"Espeon!" Lila said, running toward the Pokémon and taking Espeon in her arms.

"I think it's the best if you come to my house, Sato-kun. Knowing you, I'm sure you're hungry as hell." Lila said smiling, which was answered my Sato's grumbling stomach.

"Seems you're right, Lila!" Sato said blushing.

-:-

_**15 minutes later, Lila's home**_

"sit down, I make us some hot cocoa" Lila said, gesturing Sato to sit down on the couch in the living room. She came back, holding two steaming cups of hot chocolate and a plate of cookies.

"Arigato, Lila. It's really cold up here in the mountains for this time of the year" Sato said, receiving his cup.

"So why are you here Sato-kun? What makes you coming up to the mountains?" the girl asked, sitting down next to him.

"Well, I'm going to meet Enishida in two weeks in Saffron City and i wanted to meet you before I do so."

"You-You came up here only to visit me?" Lila asked while blushing deep red.

"Not only that. The reason behind my meeting with Enishida is that I'm tired of traveling."

"What has that to do with Enishida?" she asked confused.

"I want to become a Frontier Brain, Lila. I'm done traveling around the world" he explained to her. _'I don't want to be away from you anymore'_ he added mentally.

"You want to become a Frontier Brain? Sato-kun that's great!" she exclaimed and hugged him tightly before she realised what she had done and moved back, red as a tomato.

"A-Anyway, how have your travels been Sato-kun?" she asked, trying to hide her embarrassment.

"Well, that's a long story to tell..." he said, shuttering from the cold air in the room.

"Are you cold, Sato-kun? Why don't you put on the open fire while I go and get us some blankets." she said, getting up and leaving the room for blankets. Sato looked after her as she was leaving the room, admiring her backside.

_'God, she's so beautiful.' _he thought, while lighting the open fire.

When Lila came back into the living room a warm fire was crackling in the fireplace and Sato was sitting on the couch again. Sato looked up to her and saw that she was again blushing furiously.

"What's wrong, Lila?" he asked confused.

"W-Well, see... There was only o-one blanket left." she said, blushing even more.

"O-Oh. I see." he said, now too red as a tomato.

She sat down beside him, putting the blanket over them both and avoiding to look into his eyes.

"So, you want me to tell about your travels along Sinnoh?" she asked again, now looking at him.

"As I said, it's a real long story to tell."

"I don't mind that. We have time." she said.

"Okay, then let's go..."

**-:-**

**Phew! Another chapter finished but I think I have to explain one or another thing ;)  
**

**1. Jessie and James will called by they're english names in this story. The japanese names didn't work with their slogan^^  
**

**2. In this story, Tojoh Falls is a small city up in the mountains, near the battle tower.  
**

**3. As you could see in this chapter, Ash is able to use Aura Sight when he puts the gloves on. I'm going to make his ability to use aura more important, later in this story^^  
**

**That's all for now I think. Until chapter 4 my friends!  
**

**See ya!  
**

**Next: Story tales at the fireplace  
**


	4. Story tales at the fireplace

**Welcome back to chapter 4! This chapter will be very difficultly to write, so please have mercy and don't kill me!**

**Disclaimer: Only chapter 4 and I'm already tired of this shit. Anyway, Pokémon doesn't belong to me, or else there wouldn't be the Unova region.  
**

**-:-  
**

**Chapter 4: Story tales at the fireplace**

Sato started his story about his travels:

"When I first arrived in Sinnoh I surprised as Brock showed up, too. Well our friendly reunion didn't last long because of Team Rocket. They, guess what, were trying to steal Pikachu again."

"I guess we never will be safe from them" Lila said with a sigh.

"Yeah, I'm sure that they will haunt me even in the afterlife." he said with a chuckle.

"Anyway, as I said they were trying to steal Pikachu again and nearly succeeded. We found him along with this girl, Hikari, who was battling Team Rocket. After we beaten them, Hikari decided to go with us on our journey. She reminds me a lot of Haruka. You remember her? She was with me when I challenged you for the Abilitysymbol."

She nodded. "Yeah, I remember her."

_'And I didn't like her because she had a crush on you.' _she added mentally.

"Hikari was also after the contests, just like Haruka. Both of them are really nice." he said.

Lila flinched at this sentence and tears started to swell up in her eyes.

_'As I thought. He already found himself a nice girl over there.' _

Sato could feel that something was wrong with Lila and looked at her, trying to figure out what was bothering her. Then he realised it and mentally facepalmed himself.

_'Sato you dumbass! Why did I say that? I'm such an idiot when it comes to love.' _

Sato touched Lila slightly on her shoulder. He was glad that she didn't move away.

"Lila. Look at me please. What's wrong? Is it about Hikari and Haruka? They are more like sisters to me, don't worry."

Lila blushed at that. _'Does he feel the same like me? But why can't I sense anything from him? Is he able to hide his feelings from me?'_

"Sato-kun can you continue with your story? I want to hear more about it." she said, now smiling again.

"Of course Lila." he said.

"After Hikari decided to come with us we were on our way to the first arena where I got my first badge after some struggle. On our way to the second badge Pokémon Hunter J stole my Pikachu. I can assure you, this woman was the pure evil. She hunted Pokémon for money and didn't even care about her own henchmen!" Sato said with a shudder at this memory.

"What do you mean by 'she was'? Were you manage to capture her?" Lila asked.

"No. She was too strong. She was killed when her airship crashed into Lake Acuity and exploded."

And Sato started to talk again. He told Lila stories she wouldn't even believe when it would had happened to herself. But there was this fire in his eyes. She could feel his sincerity and the feelings that came along with his memories.  
He told her about Team Galactic and their plan to use the legendary Pokémon Dialga and Palkia to create a new universe. He told her about his battles against the gym leaders and how Team Rocket constantly tried to steal Pikachu but failed every time.

"The most amazing thing that happened to me was that the three lake Pokémon decided to bond with Hikari, Brock and me to defeat Team Galactic."

"What?" Lila asked, obviously shocked. She knew that many crazy things could happen when Satoshi was around but she didn't expect that.

"You heard right. Azelf, the spirit of willpower sided with me." he said smirking.

"But that was not the craziest thing that happened. When I fought in the Sinnoh league I lost at the semi-final against a trainer named Takuto. He used a Latios and a Darkrai against me."

"A Darkrai?" Lila asked, wondering if she was just dreaming a very crazy dream.

"Yeah, I was able to defeat it, but I finally lost against his Latios. But even that wasn't the craziest thing that happened to me."

"Go on." Lila said. "Theres nothing what can surprise me now."

"Okay, as you wish. When we were camping at some ruins near a town named Michina Town, there was a girl who could connect with the heart of any Pokémon. She used that to call Dialga and Palkia to help us as a enraged Giratina was demolishing the ruins. After we could stop Giratina from its rage, a fourth legendary Pokémon appeared."

"A fourth? Aren't those three already enough?" Lila asked laughing. "okay which one was it? Rayquaza? Ho-oh? Mew?"

"Arceus."

"Wh-Wh-What? Sato-kun you're making fun of me!" Lila said. She didn't believe her ears. The Alpha Pokémon? But she could feel his truthfulness. He would never lie to her.

"You sure are full of surprises, Sato-kun. Is there more you can tell me about your travels?"

And while Sato started his stories again, Lila started to drift off into the land of dreams. The sun was setting down over the mountains and it was already late.

Sato noticed that Lila was asleep as he felt her head resting on his shoulder. He blushed at this sight but couldn't help a smile.

He was very tired from his long flight to Tojoh Falls and decided to go to sleep as well. As soon as he finished his thought, he laid down on the couch next to Lila. He was asleep immediately.

Lila snuggled closer to him in his sleep and he puts an arm around her unconsciously.

And while Pikachu and Espeon were cuddling on a pillow near the fireplace, Sato and Lila fell asleep in each others arms.

**-:-**

**Wow! This chapter was definitely the most difficult to write since I started with this story.  
**

**I hope that I got the Sinnoh travels at least a bit in the right direction. But I wonder what will happen when they both wake up at the next morning? Hehehe^^  
**

**Please review and give me feedback and help me to make this story better!  
**

**So long my friends!  
**

**Next: Aura  
**


	5. Aura

**Wow, I never thought this story would get so much attention! I would like those who keep helping me to make this story better with their reviews and helping me with those Japanese names. I hope I'm able to keep my good work up, but work isn't easy lately. Anyway let's move on with chapter 5 and our lovely couple ;)**

**Japanese Names:**

**Kogomi = Greta****  
****Heath = Tucker**  
**Datsura = Noland**  
**Azami = Lucy**  
**Jindai = Brandon  
Spencer = Ukon  
**

**Disclaimer? Nobody got time for that.**

**-:-**

**Chapter 5: Aura**

When Lila woke up at the next morning she tried her hardest not to faint.

_'I was sleeping right next to Sato-kun! He even has an arm around my waist!' _she thought, blushing in the deepest shade of red. She stood up, luckily not waking up Sato in the process, and walked to the kitchen to make breakfast.

_'Did I really sleep beside Sato-kun last night? Oh god, I won't be able to look into his eyes for the rest of the day!'_

At this very moment the person of her thoughts and dreams walked into the room, causing Lila to blush furiously once more.

"Something wrong, Lila?" he asked, noticing her blush.

"N-n-no, Sato-kun." she said, fighting her blush. "Everything is fine."

Sato wasn't convinced but didn't push her to an answer. He would never do anything that would make her feel uncomfortable.  
Breakfast was an uncomfortable silence until Sato decided to break it.

"Would you like to come with me to Saffron City in two weeks?"

"Y-Yes, of course Sato-kun. It would be nice to see Scott again and I'm sure he wants all Frontier Brains there."

"Great! By the way, did you see Pikachu anywhere?" Sato asked.

"Pikachu? No, I didn't see him. Now that you're talking about it, I didn't see Espeon anywhere too."

While the two teenagers were wondering where Pikachu and Espeon go, said Pokémon came running into the kitchen, playfully chasing each other.

_"Pikachu?"_

_"Espeon?"_

Both trainers asked their Pokémon.

_"Pikachu, where did you go with Espeon?" _Sato asked his friend.

_"We were playing outside. We chased each other down to the lake."_

_"And that's the only reason you look so flushed?"_ Sato asked mockingly.

_"Y-Yeah, of course!"_ Pikachu said, his face turning red. Espeon, talking with Lila, noticed Pikachu's blush and walked over to him and licked his cheek, causing Pikachu to blush even deeper. Sato and Lila could only laugh at them, until they looked in each other eyes. Lila stopped laughing immediately, turning away with a blush as she remembers her position on the couch this morning.

"I'm going outside." Sato said, not noticing her blush. "I need to train a bit."

"Okay Sato-kun. But don't even think of bothering some Beedrills." Lila said, remembering their first encounter.

"Ugh, please don't remind me of that."

-:-

**_Two weeks later_**

"Next stop: Saffron City Central Station!" the conductor announced.

"Finally! These trains are so uncomfortable!" Lila said, rubbing her backside.

"Nah, you get used to it after a while." Sato said smiling.

"Yeah, sure."

"Come on, Lila. We're there."

"Okay, Sato-kun. I coming." the girl said.

The young teenagers walked down the main road of Saffron City towards the Battle Frontier Headquarter.

"Hm, I guess Jindai is already here." Lila said.

"How do you know?"

Lila pointed to the HQ. Sato looked up and saw a black pyramid standing on the top of the building.

"Seriously? Can he park this thing just everywhere?" Sato asked.

"I guess so" Lila answered with a chuckle.

When they entered the building and got up to the 3rd stage, they were greeted by Enishida and the other six Frontier Brain's: Arena Tycoon Kogomi, Dome Superstar Heath, Factory Head Datsura, Pike Queen Azami, Palace Maven Ukon and of course Pyramid King Jindai.

"Hey you two! Great to see you again!" Enishida said greeting them.

"I think it would be the best if we start right away." he said. "Satoshi."

"Yes?"

"Are you ready to become a Frontier Brain?"

"Yes, I'm ready."

"Okay. You need the approval of all seven Frontier Brains, so I ask you my friends: Will you accept Satoshi as a member of our group and as a Frontier Brain? Kogomi?"

"Of course."

"Heath?"

"I have no objections."

"Datsura?"

"Definitely yes!"

"Azami?"

"Yes."

"Ukon?"

"He has my approval."

"Jindai?"

Jindai only nodded.

"And finally, Lila?"

"Do you even need to ask?" the girl said smiling.

"Wonderful! Satoshi, you're now an aspirant for the position of a Frontier Brain. You have to train with one of them for three months before you will become a full member of the Battle Frontier. Who do you choose?"

"That's something I don't even need to think about. Lila?" he asked.

"Y-Yes, Sato-kun?" the girl looked at him.

"Will you accept me as you're training partner?" he said, fighting the urge to blush.

"Of course, Sato-kun. Nothing that would make me happier!" the girl exclaimed, hugging him tightly.

The other Brains smiled at the two lovebirds and laughed, when they realized their position and separated with deep red faces.

"Come on you two!" Enishida said smirking. "Go into the town and have a little fun! I could drive you guys around."

"Th-Thanks Enishida, but we will be fine." Sato said hastily.

_'I have no intention to die today.'_ he added mentally.

-:-

Three hours later, Sato and Lila were back on the train and on their way back to Tojoh Falls. But their train ride was interrupted when the train stopped suddenly and the power went down.

"Ladies and Gentleman! Please do not panic! We have some minor problems with the generators and we will continue as soon as we're finished." the conductor said, before walking over to the next wagon.

Lila shifted uncomfortable in her seat. She never liked total darkness, it frightened her.

"Lila? Is everything fine?" Sato asked, sensing her fear.

"Yeah, Sato-kun. I'm fi-" she stopped mid-sentence as she looked into his eyes. She couldn't see the right one because of the darkness and Sato's dark brown eye color, but his left eye was clearly visible. It wasn't brown anymore. It was shining in a light gold color.

"Lila? What's wrong?"

"N-Nothing. It's just the darkness." Lila said, turning away.

"Darkness? But I can see you clearly!" Sato said.

"Nani? What are you talking about Sato-kun? I can't even see my own hands!"

"I can see everything clearly. Everyone is glowing in a faint light. Wait, I know this glowing. But, that's... that's not possible!" he mumbled to himself.

"What is it Sato-kun?" Lila asked worried.

"Th-This faint light around everyone... That's aura. I-I'm using Aura Vision right now. But I don't have my gloves on, so how is that possible?"

"Sato-kun? Try to stop this vision." Lila said, getting an idea.

"Nani? How?"

"Just think about it Sato-kun."

Sato focused his thoughts on ending the vision and everything turned dark immediately.

"It's gone."

"Sato-kun, I think you just developed the ability to use your aura powers at your own will." Lila said in awe.

Sato looked out of the window into the dark night.

_'Using my powers at my will? I think I will really need this training with Lila.'_

Sato stayed silent for the rest of the train ride, leaving Lila to her thoughts.

_'Three months of training with Sato-kun... It's like a dream come true'_

And as the train rattled along the rails, both could only think of each other.

_'Sato-kun'_

_'Lila-chan' _

**-:-**

**Yay! Chapter 5 is finished! I really like Sato with his aura powers, so I added them in this story. I've got the idea for his golden shining eye from Gundam 00 (Setsuna and his Innovator-eyes).****  
****Again I hope for many reviews and I would like to encourage you guys to give me possible ideas for this story, because I think that could make it even better!**

**See ya!**

**Next: A old enemy  
**


	6. An old enemy

**Welcome back my friends! Here I am, with chapter 6 at my side. I hope you will like it.****  
****I would like to thank everyone again, for all this help and feedback, Arigato my friends! I hope that I can keep up the good work.**

**Disclaimer: You all know how it goes.**

**-:-**

**Chapter 6: An old enemy**

Two months later, Sato was sitting under a waterfall. He did this every day after the training, so he could calm down. His raven-black hair was now much longer and covered his left eye.

_'Tomorrow some trainer will challenge Lila for the Abilitysymbol. I hope I can fight with him before he does. I need a real fight for my training.'_

He brushed his hair away from his left eye and concentrated his thoughts on his aura powers. Everything around him was immediately shining with a faint aura and he could see everything clear, despite the darkness caused from the thunder-storm that crawled up.

Sato got up and walked back to the house.

_'I hope that Lila has finished dinner. I'm really hungry.'_

"HYAAAAAAAAAA!"

Sato looked into the direction the scream came from. It was the house.

"LILA!" he screamed and ran towards the house. Through his aura vision, he could already see the house and Lila crouching down in a corner. A man was standing in front of her. Sato knew this guy. Only one person with dark lilac hair could be so gutless and attack a girl in the middle of such a storm.

"SHINJI! GET AWAY FROM HER!" he roared while taking out his pokeballs. Pikachu jumped from his shoulder and charged his electricity.

"You? I hoped I would never have to see you again but fate seems to hate me." Shinji said, looking at Sato with a frown.

"I came here to get my Abilitysymbol and you will not stop me Satoshi."

"Fight? The only thing I can see is that you are attacking a girl in the middle of the storm without an official fight!"

"That doesn't matter to me. When I beat her, I get my Abilitysymbol."

"Too bad for you Shinji. Before you do anything, you'll have to beat me!" Sato said, fuming with anger.

"Nothing that would be easier than that. Honchkrow, Weavile, attack him."

_"Pikachu! Use_ _Thunderbolt!"_

Pikachu launched a powerful Thunderbolt at Honchkrow, which knocked it down with ease.

"How was that possible? How could you see where my Honchkrow was?" Shinji exclaimed, unable to see where Pikachu was running in this darkness.

"Did you really thought I wouldn't get better over the time?" Sato asked him, laughing at his helpless situation.

"Weavile! Use Metal Claw when you see Pikachu!"

_"Pikachu, sneak behind them and then use Volt Tackle to knock Weavile out."_ Sato told his friend mentally.

Pikachu ran into the woods and sneaked behind Weavile.

_"Now!"_

Pikachu started running towards Weavile, charging electricity on the way.

Weavil turned around, but it was already too late and Weavil was knocked out from a powerful Volt Tackle.

"How? How is that possible?" Shinji exclaimed in rage.

"You don't respect your Pokémon; you use them only as tools. With that attitude, you will neither defeat me nor Lila. She is a lot more powerful than I am, believe me. And now get lost, Shinji. Come back when you have understood what I'm saying."

Shinji gave Sato one last look full of hate and then walked away towards Tojoh Falls.

"Lila? Are you okay?" Sato asked the girl.

"Y-Yeah, Sato-kun. I-I'm fine. He just scared me. Thanks for helping me."

"No problem Lila. I hope he doesn't come back soon, or else he will regret it."

They walked back inside, when Lila spoke up again.

"Did you mean it?" she asked.

"Nani?"

"Do you really think that I'm better than you?"

"Of course! You are thousand times better than me!" Sato said.

Lila blushed at his compliment, feeling that he truly had mean what he said.

"I'm looking forward to meet this trainer who wants to challenge you, Lila."

"Oh I forgot! I thought you could walk into town tomorrow. We're nearly out of supplies. Sorry, Sato-kun."

"It's okay Lila. Write me a note with everything we need and I get it tomorrow. For now, I'm going to bed. Goodnight, Lila."

"Goodnight, Sato-kun." she said.

**_The next day_****, **_**Tojoh Falls**_

Sato walked down the hallway of the mall.

_'I have everything we need. Now I need to get a birthday present for Lila.'_ he thought.

His attention was gained from a big sign at the ceiling:

**"Come to the annual Saffron City Poke Festival! Get your VIP-tickets for every ride right here!"**

_'That would be the perfect present!'_

Sato walked over to the clerk and bought two tickets for the festival.

_'And now back to the Battle Tower.'_

While walking back to the Tower, Sato thought about his feelings for Lila.

_'I can't stand it anymore. I need to know if she still feels the same for me. But when am I going to ask her? That's it! When we're at the festival! That means only one_ _month left.'_

Back at the Battle Tower, Sato went to bed immediately, worn out from the long day. He was asleep as soon as he reached his bed, so he didn't notice the girl standing in the door, smiling at his sleeping form.

_'He looks so peaceful when he sleeps. Sato-kun, when will you finally realize what I am feeling for you?'_ the girl thought as she walked towards him to put a blanket over him. When she laid the blanket over him, she couldn't resist and kissed him lightly on his cheek. She blushed immediately and leaved the room. Her last thought before she fell asleep was for the person she loved:

_'Aishteru, Sato-kun.'_

**-:-**

**And another chapter is finished! I like how Sato beated the crap out of Shinji with his aura powers^^****  
****Sato and Lila are getting closer and closer! how long will it take for them to find together? Nobody knows ;)**  
**Please review and follow!**

**Japanese Names:**

**Shinji = Paul**

**See ya!**

**Next: Read my heart again**


	7. Read my heart again

**Welcome back to Ch. 7! I hope this chapter is better than the last one (Note: I will rewrite Ch. 6 when I have new ideas, if anyone of you got some ideas for that please write me a PM or write a review for that!)****  
****I can't thank you guys enough for the nice reviews and the help I get to make this story better.**  
**And now, on with the story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon or any of the characters in this story.**

**-:-**

**Chapter 7: Read my heart again**

On a cold morning of the early winter, Sato was standing in the kitchen, making breakfast.

_'I'm sure that she will be surprised. I bet she doesn't even know that I know her birthday.'_ he thought, as he put everything on a plate and walked upstairs to Lila's room.

On his way, he stopped by his room to get the two tickets for the festival, her present.

When Lila woke up, she could smell that someone was making breakfast.

_'Is that Sato-kun? He is never up so early in the morning.'_

Just as she finished this thought, someone knocked at the door.

"Come in, Sato-kun."

The door was kicked open and Lila couldn't believe her eyes. Sato was standing in the door frame, holding a plate full of breakfast and a small wrapped package.

"Happy Birthday, Lila!" he exclaimed as he entered the room and placed the plate on her king size bed.

"Y-You know my birthday? How?" she asked.

"Enishida told me when I asked him."

"Oh."

While they were eating breakfast, Sato told her about some of his oldest adventures, like his first encounter with Team Rocket or how he had seen the legendary Pokémon Ho-Oh on his first day as a trainer.

When they were finished, Sato took out the wrapped package and give it to her.

"Here is your present Lila. Happy Birthday!" he said with a smile. "I hope it's okay."

Lila unwrapped the box and opened it. She gasped in astonishment.

"A-Are that...?"

"Yes. VIP-Tickets for the Saffron City Poke-Festival. I hope they're okay for you. I couldn't think of anything else to give you."

Lila hugged him.

"Oh, Sato-kun! It's perfect! Thank you!"

"I'm glad that you like it Lila" he said, hugging her back.

They hold their position for a minute before both of them came back to their senses and released each other. Lila was blushing and looked away while Sato only had light red cheeks. An awkward silence started to creep up so Sato decided to start the conversation again.

"So, uh... What do you think about going to the lake for a little icing and after that we can get everything we need and head of to Saffron City."

"Y-Yeah, I think that would be cool." Lila said smiling but still with a light blush on her cheeks.

They walked down to the lake, which was now complete frozen. Sato called out his Pokémon so that they could have fun too. He helped Lila with her skates, causing her to blush again.

_'She is so cute when she blushes.' _Sato thought, smiling at her.

They got up and skated over the frozen lake, laughing like little kids when Pikachu decided to throw a snowball at Sato, which of course led to an all-out snowball war. After three hours and many snowballs to the head, Sato headed back with Lila and the Pokémon to pack his things for their trip to Saffron City.

After finishing with his luggage, Sato headed downstairs and waited for Lila. He waited for half an hour without a sign from her. He started to get worried.

"Lila? What takes you so long?" he called upstairs.

"Sorry, Sato-kun! I couldn't decide what to wear."

_'Girls.' _he thought with a chuckle.

He heard a ruffle from upstairs and looked up. His jaw dropped at the sight that was presented to him.

"L-L-Lila?" he managed to gasp out.

Lila blushed. "Yes, Sato-kun it's me. I know, normally I don't wear this sort of clothes."

She was wearing a white shirt with lilac ornaments and lilac pants that matched perfect with the shirt.

"I... Y-You... It looks wonderful." he finally managed to say. "This shirt looks really nice on you."

"Thanks, Sato-kun." she said with light red cheeks.

"Let's go."

"Yeah, let's go." she said.

They walked out of the door and to the train station of Tojoh Falls.

-:-

**_Three hours later, Saffron City Central Station_**

When Sato and Lila arrived at the station, they were already expected. As soon as they left the train, there were greeted by the other Frontier Brains and Enishida.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY LILA!" they shouted.

"Nani? How did you guys now that we would come here today?" the girl asked.

"Sato told us. We thought that it would be a nice little surprise." Enishida said with a smirk.

"And of course we came to wish you luck on your little date with Sato."

Lila blushed madly. "Enishida! We... I..."

She cut herself off.

"It's okay Lila. I'm just teasing you." he said.

"Come on Lila, let's go to the festival." Sato said, taking her hand and causing her again to blush.

"Those two lovebirds..." Enishida said as he looked after them.

"Just like ourselves when we were little." Datsura said.

"Come on guys! Let's go to the festival too!" Heath exclaimed, already walking down the street.

"Yeah, yeah. We're coming."

-:-

Meanwhile Sato and Lila already arrived at the festival, which was right outside the city near to a big lake.

"Lila, come! Let's get to the rollercoaster!" Sato exclaimed, dragging her with him.

"W-Wait Sato-kun!" Lila said. She was always afraid of rollercoasters. But it was already too late and she and Sato were already sitting in one of the wagons and the ride began.

"S-Sato-kun I don't think that was a really good ide-AAAAAAAH!" she screamed as she saw that the ground was coming nearer very fast.

"What's wrong Lila? Sato asked laughing.

When Enishida and the others arrived, Sato and Lila were just leaving the rollercoaster. Lila was grabbing Sato's right arm and looked a little pale.

"Don't even think of a second ride, Sato-kun." she said, trying to hold the content of her stomach inside.

"What? That was fun!" Sato looked at her shocked.

Lila only glared at him but smiled as she saw Sato's excitement.

_'He looks so cute when he smiles. I don't think I could ever get enough of his smile.'_

"Hey you two lovebirds!" Enishida exclaimed as he came nearer. "What do you think of going to the ghost train?"

"That would be funny!" Sato said and followed him, dragging Lila with him again.

They entered the ghost train and Lila was sitting next to Sato, which caused a blush from her again. Every time something happened, she cringed closer to Sato, trying to hide from the scary things.

"Hey, hey." Sato said. "Is this really so scary?"

Lila said nothing, but retreated a little. "S-Sorry, Sato-kun."

"Don't be. It's okay." he said, smiling at her.

"O-Okay."

When they leaved the ghost train, Lila was still holding Sato's arm but also leaned her head on his shoulder. This caused the Brains to smile at them.

"Sato-kun?"

"Hm?

"Could you come with me for a moment?"

"Yeah, okay. Excuse us for a moment guys!"

Lila grabbed his hand and dragged him away from the festival, towards the lake. The sun was setting down and the lake was glistening in a bright red and golden color. They came to a stop right at the lakeside.

Lila turned around and looked at him.

"Why did we go out here, Lila-chan?"

"Chan?" Lila said, blushing lightly. "I want you to read my heart again, Sato-kun."

"You sure?" he asked.

"Yes."

Sato looked into her eyes and placed a hand to the center of her chest, right above her heart.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry Lila-chan."

"Nani?"

"I'm sorry that I never realized my feelings for you. I was such an idiot."

"It's okay, Sato-kun. As long as you do feel the same, I could never be happier."

Sato smiled and hugged her close.

"I love you, Lila-chan."

"I love you too, Sato-kun."

The other Brains were watching them from the distance and couldn't help a smile as they were watching the new couple hugging each other in the soft light of the sunset.

**-:-**

***Sniff*****  
****Oh what a beautiful moment between our lovely couple! Finally they admitted they're feelings for each other. I wonder what will happen next? We will see :)**  
**I hope you will like this chapter and please review!**

**Until next time!**

**Next: The promotion**


	8. The promotion

**Welcome back my friends! Sorry for being that late with this chapter, but things didn't went well for me. Got the flu and when I was finally able to write again I got a writer's block!  
But here is chapter 8! Special thanks this time to Darkest Nightmare's Dread for beta reading this chapter.**

**Japanese Names:**

**Masato = Max  
Shu = Drew  
Kasumi = Misty  
Wataru = Lance**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon for known reasons.**

**-:-**

**Chapter 8: The promotion**

Despite the chilly weather in Saffron City, Sato was sweating. Today was the day of his official promotion as a Frontier Brain and he was nervous as hell. Currently, he was walking up and down in his room, watched by an irritated Pikachu.

_"What's wrong Sato?"_ the mouse-like Pokémon asked.

_"What?"_ Sato looked up, pulled away from his thoughts. _"It's nothing Pikachu. I'm just a little nervous about today."_

The door opened and Sato couldn't hide his smile as his new girlfriend Lila entered the room.

"Hey Lila-chan." he said. "Did you sleep well?"

"I'm fine Sato-kun, thanks." the girl said, smiling back at him. "What about you? And don't even try to say that you're fine, I can feel that you're not fine."

"I guess I'm just a little nervous about today. Only 6 more hours and I'm officially a Frontier Brain."

Lila walked towards her boyfriend and hugged him close.

"You will be fine. There's nothing to worry about. Enishida will ask you one last time if you're sure that you want to become a Frontier Brain and you will sign the contract. After that, Enishida and we other Frontier Brains will sign too." she said, resting her head against his chest.

"After that you're officially a Frontier Brain and Enishida will ask you, where you want you're facility and give you your title."

Sato rested his head on top of hers, hugging her even closer which caused her to blush slightly.

"Thank you, Lila-chan. I feel better now."

"I'm glad I could help. And now I think it would be better if you start getting ready, the meeting is in two hours." she said with a giggle.

Sato looked at the clock and run into the bathroom with a panicked look on his face, leaving behind a laughing Lila with Pikachu and Espeon.

_"I'm also going to change. Start nothing funny as long as I'm away."_ she said, looking at the two Pokémon.

_"Lila!"_ Espeon exclaimed, blushing furiously.

Pikachu only gave a smirk and cuddled closer to Espeon.

-:-

Three hours later, Sato and Lila leaved the Battle Frontier Headquarter and walked back to their hotel. Lila was walking right beside Sato and leaned he head against his shoulder.

"Only three hours before the ceremony starts."

"Yeah, I know." Sato said, not really paying attention.

"Sato-kun? Are you still worried about the ceremony?" the girl asked him.

Sato sighted. "I don't know. Everytime I think about it, I feel sick. It's like my stomach turns itself inside out."

Lila stopped midtrack and turned Sato around.

"I'm going to say it again: You don't have to worry about anything. You will do just fine and become a Frontier Brain." she said smiling up to him.

"Thanks Lila-chan." Sato said with a similar smile on his face.

She stood up on her tiptoes and kissed him on the cheek.

"That's for luck." she said still smiling and with a light blush on her face.

"Th-Thank you Lila-chan." Sato said, blushing too.

"Come on, we need to get back to our hotel and get ready for the ceremony."

"Already? I thought there are still three hours left?" Sato said with a confused look on his face.

"That's true but girls need a little bit more time to get ready, you know" Lila said giggling.

"Okay, let's go."

They were walking down the streets, Lila resting her head on his shoulder again. She was happy but there were still some things that made her feel uneasy.

_"When he got his title Scott will ask him where he wants his Battle Facility. This will be the point when he will leave."_

This and other things went through her mind when they arrived at their hotel room.

"I'm going to the shower Sato-kun." Lila said and walked into the bathroom.

"Okay. I'll try on of these tuxedos while you're in the shower.

Lila giggled on Sato's confused look as he examined one of the tuxedos closer.

Thirty minutes later, Lila came out of the shower, only wearing a towel which leaved little to the imagination.

Sato blushed deep red as he saw her and felt certain parts of his body going to full attention.

Lila noticed that Sato was staring at her and blushed herself.

"I-I'm going to the bathroom." Sato said, rushing into the said room, totally embarrassed.

Lila walked to her suitcase to get her dress for this evening but she couldn't keep her thoughts of that what she saw just a few moments ago.

_"Oh god, I'm so embarrassed that Sato-kun saw me almost naked. But that bulge in his pants... Did he really get aroused because of me? Does he really find me that attractive?_

Lila couldn't believe that someone could think that she was attractive. She looked at herself in the mirror and eyed her body.

_"How could a handsome guy like him even like me? I'm short and my breasts look like those of a thirteen year old!"_

At the same time Sato was standing under the shower and was thinking of nearly the same things as Lila.

_"Fuck, she is so beautiful! She will drive me mad, I swear!"_

Sato sighted and sank down against the wall of the shower.

_"I just hope that she didn't notice my little "problem"... I would never be able to look into her eyes again."_

Ten minutes later he got out of the shower and walked to his bed where he placed his tuxedo. He noticed that he was alone in the room and looked around in order to find Lila. He found a little note on her bed.

_Sato-kun,_

_I needed to get something from the hotel shop.  
Could you wait for me in the lobby?_

_Love,  
Lila_

After he finished reading he went back to his bed and put his suit on. He examined himself in the mirror with a critical look.

_"I'll never get used to these things."_

He went to the room that was ment to act like a living room and picked up his buddy Pikachu.

"Lets go."

-:-

After waiting for some time down in the lobby Sato noticed a person with short lilac hair walking down the stairs. He couldn't help but to stare at her in awe. She was just stunning beautiful. She was wearing a long white dress with little gold and lilac ornaments and a small diadem in her hair which cascaded down over her shoulders.

"L-L-Lila-chan!?" he gasped "Y-You l-look..." he struggled with his words. "You look absolutely beautiful."

Lila blushed deep red at his words.

"Th-Thank you Sato-kun. You look very good too."

Sato was blushing too but he managed to get a hold on himself and offered an arm to Lila.

The girl smiled and took his arm and they walked out of the hotel and get into a waiting cab.

Ten minutes later they arrived at the Battle Frontier Headquarter which was decorated with a lot of small lights and little garments. Both teenagers stared at the building until they noticed Enishida standing at the entrance.

"Good Evening you two!" he exclaimed as they walked up the stairs to the entrance. "And a good evening for you too." he said with a chuckle after Pikachu and Espeon glared at him.

"Are you ready for tonight Satoshi?"

"I hope so." Sato said, the worried expression coming back to his face.

Lila didn't miss this and squeezed his hand reassuringly. "You'll be fine. I believe it."

"Thanks Lila. I appreciate that." he replied smiling.

"Hey you two lovebirds! Are you coming in or what?" Heath called from the doors. Sato and Lila blushed at his words but they followed him anyway. They walked towards a big hall at the end of the lobby where a big banner was hanging over the door:

WELCOME THE NEW MEMBER OF THE BATTLE FRONTIERS: SATOSHI

They walked inside and Sato was surprised how many friends he met on his journeys came to see his promotion. There were Kasumi and Takeshi, Shū and Haruka wither her brother Masato, Hikari with her mother, Dr. Okido and Hanako, the other Frontier Brains and even Wataru made an appearance.

In the moment they entered the room, a chorus of congratulations break loose.

"Congratulations, Satoshi!"

"My boy! I'm so proud of you!"

"Sato! Congrats!"

"I knew this boy could make it."

"Hey, hey, hey. Give this guy a pause." Enishida interrupted smiling. "I would like you all to follow me into the hall for the formal part of this ceremony."

A worried look crossed Sato's face at this words but he followed him anyway.

"Okay everyone." Enishida started after everyone sat down. "Today we gathered together at this place to welcome a new face in our company. Satoshi, would you come up to me please?"

Sato stood up and walked up on the stage to Enishida.

"Satoshi, you finished your training under one of us Frontier Brains and you are now allowed to join the Frontier Brains. I ask you: Are you still willing to do this?"

"Y-Yes. I want to become a member of the Battle Frontier."

"Very well. I accept that and every Brain has already given his or hers permission. Satoshi, you are now a member of the Battle Frontier. Congratulations!"

"Thank you, Enishida." Sato said, with a genuine smile on his face. He looked over to Lila who was smiling at him but seemed to be on the verge of tears.

_"I'm happy for him. I'm truly happy for him, but now Enishida will ask him where he want his Battle Facility. He will leave."_

"Satoshi, I have one more question to you: Where do you want your battle facility?"

Sato looked over to Lila and back to Enishida. "Would it be okay if I'd run the Battle Tower together with Lila-chan? That means... If she wants to?" he asked, nervously looking over to the girl of his dreams.

She looked up to him in shock as she heard his words and before she could even think of what she was doing, she was running up to him, hugging him tightly and whispered over and over "Thank you."

Sato smiled at her and hugged her back, her tears now finally threatened to fall.

"Hey... Shhhh. It's okay. I wont go. I'll stay with you Lila-chan."

The girl only hugged him even closer and cried on his shoulder. The other people in the room, beside Kasumi, smiled at the scene of the two lovebirds.

"Satoshi." Enishida said, putting a hand on his shoulder. "You're now officially a member of the Battle Frontier and you will be known as the 'Salon Knight of the Battle Tower' and you will run the Battle Tower together with Lila. Your symbol will be the Strenght Symbol. Congratulations! And now... It's time for the best part of this evening: The party!"

-:-

Only 15 minutes later they were all in a little smaller hall where a buffet was placed on the long side of the hall and a hi-fi system was all set up and ready to go.

Lila was sitting on one of the tables, waiting for her boyfriend to return with some drinks.

_"I can't believe it! He is going to stay! I'm so happy."_

She looked around the crowd, slightly wondering why Sato was away so long. He than spotted him at the buffet, chatting with a red-haired girl. Lila felt a twitch in her heart at this scene. She got up and walked over to them.

Sato saw her coming towards them and turned towards her, smiling brightly.

"Lila-chan! Sorry that I didn't come back immediately but I happened to run into an old friend of mine. Lila I want you to meet Kasumi, she travelled with me in Kanto and Jotho. Kasumi, this is my girlfriend Lila." he introduced the girls to each other.

"Nice to meet you." Lila said, not looking her into the eyes.

"It's nice to meet you too." the other girl replied, venom dripping in every words.

Kasumi turned back to Sato. "Anyway Sato-kun, would you like to dance?"

"Sorry Kasumi but I was just going to ask L-..." he interrupted himself when he looked around and couldn't find her anywhere.

"It seems that she doesn't want to dance. Come on Sato, she's not worth it."

"She's not... She is not worth it? Are you kidding? She is my life! I love her with all my heart! Sorry but we're just friends, nothing more." he said running away and searching Lila. He spotted her at the door.

"LILA-CHAN!" he shouted across the hall.

"Wait Lila-chan!"

"What do you want Sato? Why don't go back to your lovely friend?" she said, tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Lila-chan. You are the only one for me. I could never live without you."

"R-Really? Do you really mean that Sato-kun?"

"Yes. And now, would you like to dance with me?"

"Yes. That would be wonderful."

The couple walked up to the dance floor just as a wonderful song started to play.

_(Song: 'I say yes (Wedding version)' from Zero no Tsukima)_

Sato led her to the middle of the dance floor and started to dance with her. Lila was surprised that Sato could dance so good but the enjoyed it nonetheless.

They danced only for a few minutes but it was like an eternity for Lila. All she could see was Sato's face and the look of pure love and care in his eyes. A look, only she would ever get.

And as the music slowly came to an end Sato leaned closer to Lila.

"I love you, Lila-chan."

"I love you too, Sato-kun."

And finally, with the last note of the song, they kissed each other.

**-:-**

**Things are starting to go M-rated here^^**

**This chapter was the longest chapter I ever wrote but I think it wont be the longest of the entire will take more time for me to upload new chapters because of my job. I'll try it anyway ;)  
Please review!  
**

**Until next time!  
**

**Next: Holidays are coming**


End file.
